The Wolf-Demon Way
by Simply Citrus
Summary: Koga challenges Inuyasha to prove once and for all who is worthy to be Kagome's mate. Lemon.


**Warning:** This is pure smut. If you don't like lemons or threesomes, don't read. It features Inuyasha, Kagome, and Koga, but it ends with an Inuyasha/Kagome pairing.

* * *

Kagome was not quite sure how it all started. Even now, looking back on what had happened caused her cheeks to redden.

When Sango had been injured by a bear-demon in possession of two jewel shards, it had been determined after vanquishing the demon that Miroku would stay with her at Kaede's hut while she recovered. Since Kagome's bike was not in working condition and Kirara refused to leave her mistress's side, Inuyasha had then demanded that Shippo stay behind as well. After all, the dog-demon had proclaimed, he wasn't going to carry the brat around-Kagome was heavy enough. That had earned him an angry "Sit, boy!" and several threats about how his Ramen supply was close to being cut off permanently.

Once tempers had finally cooled, Kagome and the ever-impatient Inuyasha had set off in search of more jewel shards. Though Kagome would not admit it out loud, she had a bad feeling about being alone with the half-demon. Lately, it seemed like his temper flared at the slightest provocation-especially when the almost-finished Shikon jewel was mentioned.

Still, she had not wanted to set him off once again-and she _did_ enjoy spending time with him, hothead or not-so she had gotten her backpack and her bow and arrows and climbed onto his back without protest.

They were deep in the forest when Kagome sensed two fast-approaching jewel shards. She nearly groaned, and Inuyasha paused, sensing her tension.

"It's Koga," she admitted.

"That damned wolf-cub," Inuyasha snarled as he dumped Kagome to the ground.

"Hey!" she cried out in indignation, glaring up at him as she rubbed her backside.

But the dog-demon was too busy pulling out Tetsusaiga and growling in anticipation as he stood in front of her. The sword transformed, and Koga came into view.

The wolf-demon, per usual, bypassed Inuyasha and went straight to Kagome, kneeling beside her and pulling her hands up in his.

"Hello, Kagome," he greeted with a smirk. "Are you ready to leave Mutt-Face and come be my mate?"

Inuyasha took a swing at Koga, who leaped away from Kagome with ease. She sighed and dropped her bag and bow to the ground, along with her arrows. She had a feeling they were going to be awhile.

"Hey, dog turd," exclaimed Koga, "I was talking to my future mate!"

"We'll see just what you're mating when I cut off your-"

"Sit, boy!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground at Kagome's words, cursing her, Koga, and the dirt that had met so unceremoniously with his face. When he finally lifted his head, glaring daggers, Koga's smirk only grew in intensity.

"You're just jealous because mine is bigger," the wolf-demon told Inuyasha in a low voice.

Kagome let out a squeak and covered her mouth, scarcely able to believe they had finally decided to tread into _that_ territory. She had begun to think that maybe the men here were not like the teenaged boys back home. Evidently, she was wrong.

Inuyasha struggled to his feet, his sword forgotten. "Keh. Yours is so small that a mouse-demon would be disappointed."

"I'm not the one who has to overcompensate by carrying around a big sword," Koga countered.

"B-boys," said Kagome in a high-pitched voice as she rose to her feet, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

The two hormonal males ignored her and continued glaring at each other.

"Feh," said Inuyasha. "You're so weak you have to use Shikon jewel shards to give you any kind of stamina."

Infuriated, Koga got up in Inuyasha's face and said, "How about we settle this the wolf-demon way? Winner takes Kagome."

"Hey!" shouted Kagome, her face even redder. "I'm not some prize to be won here!"

"Fine," said Inuyasha to Koga, his eyes darting away briefly to look at Kagome. There almost seemed to be a hint of nervousness beneath his cocky demeanor, but he was obviously not about to back down now.

"I'm not going to be involved in this peeing contest!" declared the young woman, preparing to stomp away in righteous outrage.

But Koga was ready for that, and he grabbed her arm and gave her a toothy grin. "Sorry, Kagome."

"What-?" Kagome began to exclaim, but the word turned into a shriek as Koga picked her up and took her to a nearby tree. He set her on the ground, and as she got to her knees, he tied her to the tree, pinning her arms to her sides.

She looked first at the wolf-demon and then at the dog-demon before asking with no small amount of misgivings, "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome," murmured Koga in a low voice beside her ear, "but I've been carrying this rope around for a while, waiting for Inuyasha to finally grow a pair. There's no running from this for either of you now. It's finally going to happen."

And then he was saying loudly, "All right, Inutrasha, here's the proof that I'm bigger than you," and he began taking off his clothes.

Kagome squeaked and turned her head to the side, closing her eyes.

"Oh, please!" Inuyasha growled. "Like that puny little thing can compare to what I've got." And then Kagome heard the rustle that indicated the dog-demon was also removing his clothes.

"This is not happening," Kagome whispered to herself. A part of her wanted to yell out for Inuyasha to sit, yet she did not think even that would be enough to stop the madness that had begun. _What _were they _thinking_? And _why _wasn't she yelling for help? Well, that second one was easy-normally, if she yelled for help in the feudal era, she would expect Inuyasha to come save her. She would never have thought he would be the one she needed saving _from_.

"Huh. Not bad, dog-boy. But I think Kagome's supposed to be the judge of this. Hey, Kagome!"

The young woman could not help it; when her name was called, she opened her eyes, only to slam them closed a few seconds later with a gasp. But it was too late. An image had already been burned in her brain.

Both the demon and half-demon were fully erect and completely naked. She had seen pictures of the male anatomy before in books at school, but it had never looked quite like _that_. And she had finally learned, to her mortification, that Koga's tail was, indeed, real . . . and that Inuyasha's hair down _there_ was the same color as that on his head.

"Come on, Kagome. You have to tell us who wins," Inuyasha said, his voice an atypical whine.

"Heh, I think she's scared of how big we both are, Mutt-Face. Guess we have to proceed on to phase two. I'll go first."

Trembling, Kagome said, "Ph-phase two?" And she opened her eyes again.

Right in front of her face was Koga's large member, the tip glistening slightly. He pressed it against her lips, and as she gasped in surprise, he plunged into her mouth.

"Watch it, you damned wolf!" shouted Inuyasha. "If you hurt her, I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Oh, Kagome," murmured Koga. "Your mouth's so damn hot. What do you think of me? You've got a taste for wolf, don't you?"

Kagome's tongue had flicked against him without her meaning for it to, so she had indeed been given a taste of him. He was slightly salty, and she realized-to her extreme embarrassment-that there was something about this whole situation that was lighting a fire in her belly and, more particularly, in her nether regions.

She tried to turn her head to get him out of her mouth, but he was so long and had pushed in so far that her limited maneuverability was working against her. She was saved, however, by Inuyasha, who shoved the wolf-demon out of the way. Before she could thank him, however, he had placed his own hard member in front of her and was boasting, "She ain't tasted anything until she's had dog-demon."

At the dark look in his eyes, her mouth opened involuntarily, and then he was gently putting the velvety head in her mouth, and her tongue was swirling around it, taking in the wet substance that had leaked out, swallowing it down and feeling the fire within her grow as he threaded his fingers in her hair and thrust deeper into her mouth.

She let out a groan-like Koga, the taste of Inuyasha was salty, yet there was a slight undercurrent of something almost like musk mixed in as well-and the half-demon muttered her name and told her, "Damn, the wolf was right. Your mouth _is _hot."

He pulled back a little and then pushed forward suddenly, tugging harder on her hair as her tongue slid down the length of him. She hummed a little in the back of her throat involuntarily, the vibrations causing Inuyasha to groan and buck in and out several few times, pumping into her mouth with a sort of frenzy.

And then Koga was pulling Inuyasha away and out of her mouth, and she looked at both of them in a slight haze. She knew she should be protesting-should be shouting at Koga and sitting Inuyasha all the way down to hell-but the flames of desire were raging within her, and all those years of being a good girl were ones she suddenly wanted to shunt aside in favor of _this_-whatever "this" was.

"Time for the next step, dog-breath," Koga admonished.

"I go first this time," Inuyasha said in annoyance, pushing the wolf-demon's hands away and kneeling in front of Kagome.

_How many phases are there?_ she wondered, looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

He gave her a small smile and cupped her cheek with his hand. And then he pressed his lips to hers, and she parted her mouth, welcoming his tongue inside with something not unlike joy. He was surprisingly soft and gentle, yet she could feel his hard length-still slightly moist from being in her mouth-pressed against her leg, and she knew somehow that he was holding back. Still, it was so easy to lose herself in the gentle caress of his mouth as the butterfly touch of lips and the slightly firmer contact of his tongue stoked the flames of her desire.

Before long, the kiss ended, and Kagome let out a slight whimper as Inuyasha pulled away. He smirked at her, fully aware that he was making her feel weak-kneed, but his face was quickly replaced by Koga's own grinning countenance.

"My turn," said the wolf-demon, kneeling before her and putting a hand beneath her chin. He smiled at her-one of the few genuine smiles she had ever seen from him-and then he pressed his lips to hers and trailed a hand down her body. His kiss seemed more practiced than Inuyasha's, surer and more demanding, and though feelings of lust had been ignited within her, she found herself missing the unexpected gentleness of Inuyasha.

Koga was so practiced that she almost did not feel when his claws ripped through the front of her shirt-and, more importantly, her bra.

"K-Koga," she pleaded as he pulled away. She was not sure what exactly she was asking for, but she felt breathless and even a little scared. She had no idea what exactly was about to happen, but she knew things were never going to be the same.

A small grin appeared on Koga's face as he brushed aside part of the ripped fabric and cupped the side of her right breast with his rough hand. His eyes looking up at her, he lowered his head and fastened his warm mouth on her nipple.

She whimpered-or gasped? she was not quite sure what the sound was-and involuntarily pushed herself further into his mouth as he began to suck, his tongue rubbing against the pink peak like soft sandpaper. His left hand moved up to tweak her other breast, but Inuyasha let out a low growl and smacked it aside, attacking her exposed breast himself with a vengeance.

Kagome let out a definite gasp that time as Inuyasha's fangs grazed her skin none-too-gently and his tongue flicked out to caress her nipple. His eyes gazed up at her-a golden fire-and as she looked down at him and Koga, both attached to her breasts and staring upward at her with unabashed lust, the image was so arousing that it was all she could do to keep her eyes from rolling into the back of her head.

Both men moved at different paces-nipping, licking, sucking, tweaking-and she began to give broken whimpers as she moved toward _something_, though she was not quite sure what that something was. And then Koga, ever one to up the ante, trailed a hand down her side and beneath her skirt, pressing against her down _there_.

"Ah!" she cried, the sensation so wonderful and unexpected that she could not form any real words.

Koga pushed against her several times, and she found herself rocking back against his hand. It felt so good, and she wanted _more_.

Inuyasha, growling against her breast, raked his fingernails down her bare side beneath the torn fabric and then snuck beneath her skirt to tear at the side of her panties. Koga followed the dog-demon's lead, ripping through the other side and then pulling the fabric away from her.

"Oh!" she said, clenching her eyes closed. Perhaps she should have been protesting, but she could not bring herself to do so. She was in too much pleasure to make it stop.

The two men were still lavishing attention on her breasts, and then one of them-she thought it was Inuyasha-brushed a few fingers along her sex, and she was crying, "Oh, oh, oh!" She had never known she could feel like _this_.

One of her breasts was abandoned, and she opened her eyes in a hazy confusion to look at Koga.

"Kagome," he said, his voice sounding hoarse, "do you promise you won't run away? Do you promise you'll let us compete to show you once and for all who is the worthy mate? Only the winner shall take you completely, Kagome. You've seen us and tasted us, and you need to choose your mate. Who can bring the most pleasure to your life? You've already seen us fight plenty of times, so you know our strengths there. This is our final test."

"Umm, I . . ." Words had suddenly failed Kagome. She had no idea what to say. It was as if her mind were filled with fog. It was especially difficult since Inuyasha was still suckling at her breast.

But then he broke away from her, his golden-eyed gaze upon her. "I can think of a thousand people I'd rather be doing this with than a wolf-cub like him," he said, "but we need to do this, Kagome. You have to decide between us."

Koga laughed. "The mutt's right, Kagome. You have to decide."

As Kagome stared at the two men, she felt a rush of heat to her belly. She had never thought something like this would ever come about-had never even _imagined_ it, to be honest-but so much had happened now, and they had gone so far, and she thought she would explode if she was not given some kind of release. And so, against her better judgment, she nodded and whispered, "O-okay."

The two men did not wait for her to tell them twice. They immediately moved to release her from her bonds. On her knees, she moved forward a little awkwardly, and Inuyasha nudged her along a bit more before ripping away the remains of her shirt and pushing her down so she was also on her hands. Then he gave her a nip on her hip, which was still covered by her skirt, and he nudged her legs aside.

Digging her fingers into the grass, she turned her head to try to look back at him.

He had moved onto his back and settled his head between her legs. As she tried to figure out what he was doing, he grabbed the back of her skirt and pulled her down so she was sitting on his face.

Her cheeks turned red. "What are you-" she started to ask, and then she moved her head back forward and gasped out, "_Inuyashaaaa_," as he buried his face in her curls and drew a tongue along the inside of her.

Koga, who was in front of her, took the opportunity to thrust himself into her open mouth. He was so long and hard and hot, and his hands in her hair were rough as he plunged in and out of her mouth, groaning her name.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was exploring the region between Kagome's legs, licking and nipping and causing her to writhe in pleasure. And then he ran his tongue over something near the top of her folds, and she bucked upward in surprise, her cry muffled by Koga's thick member in her mouth as she took him in deeper.

"Damn, Kagome," the wolf moaned, tugging on her hair and throwing his head back with a grunt.

She felt as if she were experiencing sensory overload as Inuyasha sucked at her sensitive skin and began to drag his fangs along it. When he thrust his tongue up inside her, she lurched forward and brought Koga so far into her mouth that she could have sworn he was touching the back of her throat. But instead of gagging, she simply _sucked _on him as hard as she could.

Koga practically began ripping at her hair then as he picked up his pace, his slick manhood pulling almost all the way out of her mouth before plowing in once again. "Ka . . . go . . . me . . . " he grunted as he began to approach his release.

She whimpered around the wolf-demon's thick member, feeling herself coming closer and closer under Inuyasha's hot and wet ministrations. And then Inuyasha stuck a finger inside her and pressed his tongue against that special place near the top of her womanhood, and she began spasming around him, squeezing his face between her thighs as lights exploded behind her eyes.

Her mouth tightened around Koga, who cursed at the feel of the teeth she could not keep from biting down, yet somehow that was enough to bring him to the brink, and he spewed his hot seed into her mouth.

Still reeling, it was all Kagome could do to swallow it down. It was bitter and thick and strange, yet somehow, it just added to the eroticism of the moment.

Panting, Koga slowly extracted his fingers from her hair and then withdrew himself from her mouth. His eyes were dark with desire, yet he moved his gaze from Kagome to Inuyasha. The dog-demon had finished lapping at the wetness between Kagome's legs and was slowly getting to his feet.

"She is some woman," commented Koga with a look that was almost a leer.

"I know, and I'm hard as a rock," growled Inuyasha.

Koga laughed. "I'm already stiffening up again myself, just looking at her."

Inuyasha came to stand in front of Kagome, and she could not help but look at his member. The tip was glistening and seemed darker than it had earlier. He looked so thick, and suddenly, she could not wait to taste him again. And when he gave himself a couple of strokes while gazing at her, it was all she could do to keep from jumping him.

"Please," she whimpered wantonly, brazenly. She longed to be touched again, to feel slick heat in her mouth once more. Though she had reached a completion of sorts, still it was not enough.

The two men looked at each other with a smirk that ordinarily would have her fuming; now, however, it simply made the fire deep within her burn brighter.

"We can't deny my woman," said Koga.

Inuyasha growled. "She's not _your _woman."

But rather than descend into a brawl, the two men began to approach their new positions, with Koga placing his face between Kagome's legs and Inuyasha moving closer toward her front.

But then Inuyasha was dropping to all fours, and he reached his head underneath Kagome to nip at a breast, swirling his tongue around the peak and eliciting a moan before he sat up and returned to do what he had initially intended.

He placed his manhood in front of her, but rather than plunging inside her mouth immediately, he hovered in front of her. Her tongue darted out to taste the liquid that glistened there, and he cursed as his member jerked in front of her.

She moved back a little in surprise and then let out a gasp of shock as Koga unexpectedly thrust a finger up inside her.

"Oh!" she cried, pressing down against Koga's digit. The wolf-demon began drawing his tongue in circles on the sensitive skin of her sex, and she whimpered and shut her eyes.

Inuyasha let out an irritated growl and pressed himself against her lips. She opened her eyes to see his dark gaze fixed upon her, and she gently took the head of his member into her mouth, licking first the tip and next the fleshy underside. And then she slowly took him in deeper, trying not to squirm as Koga intensified his assault between her legs.

Inuyasha put his hands in her hair and tightened them as she began to move him in and out of her mouth, bringing him in as deep as possible. She felt a few of his claws digging into her scalp, but that only served to make her heart race faster. As she gazed at him, she thought she saw him grit his teeth, and she could not help wondering in the back of her mind-was he having problems keeping his inner demon at bay?

Perhaps it was a genuine concern, but soon, she was too wrapped up in sheer pleasure to care as Inuyasha began to thrust harder and harder into her mouth and Koga began to bite and plunder her heat with wild abandon. She felt the heat within her growing as she moved higher and higher.

And then Inuyasha was calling her name, and his hot liquid was pouring into her mouth, and her own body began to clench and release, pouring out the arousal that Koga was all too willing to clean up.

Panting, Kagome sat back, slowly removing Inuyasha from her mouth as Koga moved out from underneath her. She wiped her hands on her skirt-the only item of clothing she was still wearing, aside from her shoes and socks-and crossed her arms to cover her breasts, suddenly feeling exposed.

The two men came and stood before her, and she knew they were awaiting her judgment. Koga had a knowing look on his face, as if he had been aware all along what her decision was going to be and had only wanted to exercise one last hope. Inuyasha, however, seemed worried; he was avoiding her gaze, his typical confidence having disappeared, and his ears were turned down slightly.

"Well, Kagome?" Koga asked, and she wondered then-was this all really a ruse to get Inuyasha to finally commit to her? She had always been so worried about Kikyo having the first and only place in Inuyasha's heart, but could it be that the half-demon really did want _her_, simple Kagome, despite all the allures of the priestess?

"I don't know much about demon mating," she said slowly. "Is this . . . is it like marriage?"

"Wolf-demons and dog-demons mate forever," Koga answered. "And we don't cheat. So if you decide to take this dog-turd here, you don't have to worry about any other girls nosing in."

Kagome's cheeks reddened, and she thought Inuyasha's did, too. But rather than comment, she swallowed and lifted her head. "Then I choose Inuyasha."

The dog-demon's head raised suddenly in surprise, and his beautiful golden gaze met her own. She smiled at him and lifted her arms in invitation, though it exposed her breasts once more. "Inuyasha, will you . . . will you be my mate?"

She was suddenly in his arms as he pressed her tightly against him. She allowed herself to relax, relishing in the comfort of his embrace. He had held her heart for so long; it was hard to believe that maybe she could finally have his heart, too.

Unable to help herself, she felt moisture welling up in her eyes. She had been hurting for so long, wanting him to express his love for her, and now he was. Now she had everything she ever wanted.

She could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he pulled back from her. He looked down at her with a slight smile on his face. Gone was the male posturing; now it was just naked love and perhaps a little fear.

He bent his head and began to lick up the tears that had started to spill down Kagome's face, the move dog-like yet strangely sweet, and then he captured her mouth with his own, their tongues meeting together in a salty and sweet embrace. She ran her fingers down the smooth skin of his sides, scarcely able to believe that now, finally, this was something she could do without restraint.

It did not take long for her to realize that her nipples were pressed against his bare chest, and the heat began pooling in her belly once more. Inuyasha's growl in her mouth made her wonder if he could smell the increase in her arousal, but before she could think on the subject any more, she felt his hands trailing up her sides and then cupping the sides of her breasts. His thumbs brushed against her nipples, causing her to whimper and break away, pressing her flesh into his hands.

As he began to knead her breasts, he pressed kisses against her shoulder and grazed his teeth along it, murmuring, "Yes, I'll be your mate. I love you, Kagome."

"And I love you, Inuyasha," she whispered, tears pricking her eyes once more.

He dropped his head to take a breast in his mouth, but even as she wanted to lose herself in the feeling of his tongue swiping along the outside of her mound, she could not help but say with a moan, "Inuyasha . . . but Koga . . ."

He growled against her nipple, the reverberation through her body causing Kagome to shudder. "The wolf has to stay. He's got to . . . witness our union, to make sure he can't restake his claim."

Perhaps Kagome should have felt mortified, but as she looked over at Koga, who was gently stroking himself as he watched them, she felt a strange confidence come over her, and she lifted Inuyasha's chin from her breast and looked into his eyes and told him, "Then let's give him something to watch."

Red began to bleed into his eyes, but rather than fear him, she understood somehow that this was part of what it meant to mate with a half-demon. And she accepted every part of him-not just the human part. She always had. That was what had marked her as different from Kikyo.

There was a rumble in his chest as she ran her hands down his bare skin and finally stopped between his legs, grabbing his hardening length and rubbing her fingers along it curiously. He looked down at her with his red eyes, the stripes on his cheeks marking him as lost to the demon, and she, following her instinct, craned her neck up and nipped his chin once before giving it a couple licks.

In a flash, he had her down on the ground on all fours and was positioned behind her. _Doggy-style,_ she thought. _Of course._ Yet rather than be amused, she felt aroused, the anticipation growing within her.

He ripped the skirt off her and put his hands at her hips, his claws digging into her skin and the tip of his member gently pressed against her entrance. But that just made her want him more, and she whined wantonly, "Inuyasha, _please_."

With one solid thrust, he broke through her maidenhood and buried himself deep inside her.

She cried out in pain, the flare of agony within her almost too much to bear for a moment, and he stilled, letting her adjust to him.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered behind her, pressing his cheek against her upper back. He obviously was not completely gone to the demon yet.

Feeling heartened by his remorse, she opened her eyes and wiggled a little against him, her chin tucked into her chest. Then she finally exhaled. "It's all-all right," she said, sounding a little less steady than she would have liked. "I'm ready."

He began to move in and out of her, slowly at first, but then she made a gasp of pleasure, and he began to pick up speed. It was not long before she found herself whining and whimpering at the feeling of the unfamiliar movements inside her. She could feel her breasts moving back and forth through the air as he began pounding into her harder, and she groaned, "_Inuyashaaaa_."

She lifted her head a little and gazed at Koga with half-lidded eyes.

He was still looking at her and Inuyasha, his right hand moving up and down his length, his cheeks flushed in pleasure. There was something about him watching her in this intimate act that undid Kagome, and she cried out, spasming around Inuyasha and finding herself hard-pressed to keep from collapsing forward onto the ground.

But Inuyasha was not ready yet, and he kept moving in and out of her, though she was so sensitive at that point that it was difficult for her to keep from flinching away as he ground into her time and time again. Instead, she was calling out, "Oh, oh, Inu-oh, Inuya-"

In the pauses between her cries, she could hear Koga start to grunt as he approached his own release. Inuyasha growled behind her and halted his frantic movements, pulling out and leaning forward to caress the highly sensitive button near the top of her folds. His manhood was pressing along her thigh, still wet with her inner moisture.

Kagome closed her eyes, certain there were stars dancing in front of them, and she was so engrossed in pleasure that she almost did not hear Inuyasha say in a growl, "Wolf cub . . . if it's all right with my mate . . . you can have her mouth one last time."

Kagome's eyes shot open, taking in Koga, who was looking at her intently and questioningly, still stroking himself. She could scarcely believe that Inuyasha could be so generous as to share with his rival for once, yet behind the lust was a sadness in the wolf-demon's eyes. And perhaps Inuyasha could see that, even if his inner demon had taken over.

Kagome gave a nod of her head, signifying that Koga could come forward, and the wolf-demon was in front of her in a flash. His member was positioned in front of her mouth as he waited for her to take the first step. She licked the tip of it and took the head in her mouth, grazing her teeth along it. Then Koga plunged inside her mouth just as Inuyasha took her from behind, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head in sheer bliss. To be impaled like this was stimulating to more than just her imagination.

The two men began to move as if in synchronization. Koga's hand tugged at her hair while Inuyasha kept stroking her heat, but what was inside her on both ends was the thing that caused her the most pleasure.

Her mouth began to close down tighter on Koga's slick length as Inuyasha began growling out broken fragments of her name. Her grunts around Koga's member grew louder, and Inuyasha thrust harder, his claws digging painfully into her hips. Both men were so large that she was surprised she could hold them, and a part of her brain could not help but wonder what she looked like-a naked young woman being pounded into on both ends, a full wolf demon plunging in and out of her mouth as a dog half-demon took her doggy-style from behind, her breasts swinging through the air, the swollen peaks on them longing for attention.

She could feel Koga's grip on her hair tighten as pulled on it, and Inuyasha's claws began to press harder into her flesh, no doubt drawing blood. Yet she glorified in it all, strangely enough, and she opened her eyes partway to look at Koga.

He flung his head back and came undone in her mouth, filling her yet again with his hot liquid, groaning, "_Kagome_!"

At that look in his eyes and a sudden slam into her from behind, she felt herself reaching her own peak, convulsing around Inuyasha. And then he, too, called out her name: "Ka . . . _gome_!" And he pounded once into her, filling her with his seed. He bit down into her shoulder suddenly with his extended fangs, but though she groaned around Koga's still-stiff member, the tears that came to her eyes were not ones of pain, but of joy. Finally, she was Inuyasha's mate.

His breathing ragged, Koga slowly removed himself from her mouth and stepped backward. Though she was still coming down from amazing heights, she saw the slight sadness in his eyes when he withdrew from her.

Inuyasha began licking the wound on her shoulder, growling in a satisfied way and murmuring, "Mate. Mate." He was still inside her, and she found herself loath for him to come out. She loved this new intimate connection between them.

Koga looked at them both, giving them a half-smile. "Thank you both," he said in a whisper. And then he put his clothes on, and he left them. But he did not leave at a run. The wind had been completely removed from his sails.

Kagome felt Inuyasha disconnecting their bodies, and as she turned toward him, he gathered her in his arms, placing her on his lap. She pressed her cheek against his bare chest as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Thank you for what you did for Koga," she told him softly, listening to the pleasured rumble in his chest. She thought he was still in his demon form, but she was not certain. In truth, it did not matter to her; she loved both sides of him.

"Hmm," was his only verbal reply, though he clutched her more tightly in his arms.

"I love you, Inuyasha," she said, putting her arms around him so she could embrace him.

He pressed a kiss down on the top of her head. "I . . . I love you, too, Kagome."

She smiled against his skin and pressed her lips against his chest. Everything was as it should be now. Koga would find someone else to love, and she would be with Inuyasha for the rest of her life. They would find the jewel shards, defeat Naraku, and then everything would be perfect.

"But I'm not sharing with that stupid wolf again," he said.

Kagome could not help but laugh. "I know. I would not expect you to. I am all yours, Inuyasha."

"Mate," he murmured.

"Yes. I'm your mate." And though that had a much different ring from "wife," Kagome found she did not care that much. She and Inuyasha were together. That was all that mattered.


End file.
